With the ever-increasing popularity and competitiveness of golf, substantial effort and resources are currently being expended to improve golf clubs so that increasingly more golfers can have more enjoyment and more success at playing golf. Much of this improvement activity has been in the realms of sophisticated materials and club-head engineering. For example, modern “wood-type” golf clubs (notably, “drivers,” “fairway woods,” and “utility clubs”), with their sophisticated shafts and non-wooden club-heads, bear little resemblance to the “wood” drivers, low-loft long-irons, and higher numbered fairway woods used years ago. These modern wood-type clubs are generally called “metal-woods.”
An exemplary metal-wood golf club such as a fairway wood or driver typically includes a hollow shaft having a lower end to which the club-head is attached. Most modern versions of these club-heads are made, at least in part, of a light-weight but strong metal such as titanium alloy. The club-head comprises a body to which a strike plate (also called a face plate) is attached or integrally formed. The strike plate defines a front surface or strike face that actually contacts the golf ball.
The current ability to fashion metal-wood club-heads of strong, light-weight metals and other materials has allowed the club-heads to be made hollow. Use of materials of high strength and high fracture toughness has also allowed club-head walls to be made thinner, which has allowed increases in club-head size, compared to earlier club-heads. Larger club-heads tend to provide a larger “sweet spot” on the strike plate and to have higher club-head inertia, thereby making the club-heads more “forgiving” than smaller club-heads. Characteristics such as size of the sweet spot are determined by many variables including the shape profile, size, and thickness of the strike plate as well as the location of the center of gravity (CG) of the club-head.
The distribution of mass around the club-head typically is characterized by parameters such as rotational moment of inertia (MOI) and CG location. Club-heads typically have multiple rotational MOIs, each associated with a respective Cartesian reference axis (x, y, z) of the club-head. A rotational MOI is a measure of the club-head's resistance to angular acceleration (twisting or rotation) about the respective reference axis. The rotational MOIs are related to, inter alia, the distribution of mass in the club-head with respect to the respective reference axes. Each of the rotational MOIs desirably is maximized as much as practicable to provide the club-head with more forgiveness.
Another factor in modern club-head design is the face plate. Impact of the face plate with the golf ball results in some rearward instantaneous deflection of the face plate. This deflection and the subsequent recoil of the face plate are expressed as the club-head's coefficient of restitution (COR). A thinner face plate deflects more at impact with a golf ball and potentially can impart more energy and thus a higher rebound velocity to the struck ball than a thicker or more rigid face plate. Because of the importance of this effect, the COR of clubs is limited under United States Golf Association (USGA) rules.
Regarding the total mass of the club-head as the club-head's mass budget, at least some of the mass budget must be dedicated to providing adequate strength and structural support for the club-head. This is termed “structural” mass. Any mass remaining in the budget is called “discretionary” or “performance” mass, which can be distributed within the club-head to address performance issues, for example.
Some current approaches to reducing structural mass of a club-head are directed to making at least a portion of the club-head of an alternative material. Whereas the bodies and face plates of most current metal-woods are made of titanium alloy, several “hybrid” club-heads are available that are made, at least in part, of components formed from both graphite/epoxy-composite (or another suitable composite material) and a metal alloy. For example, in one group of these hybrid club-heads a portion of the body is made of carbon-fiber (graphite)/epoxy composite and a titanium alloy is used as the primary face-plate material. Other club-heads are made entirely of one or more composite materials. Graphite composites have a density of approximately 1.5 g/cm3, compared to titanium alloy which has a density of 4.5 g/cm3, which offers tantalizing prospects of providing more discretionary mass in the club-head.
Composite materials that are useful for making club-head components comprise a fiber portion and a resin portion. In general the resin portion serves as a “matrix” in which the fibers are embedded in a defined manner. In a composite for club-heads, the fiber portion is configured as multiple fibrous layers or plies that are impregnated with the resin component. The fibers in each layer have a respective orientation, which is typically different from one layer to the next and precisely controlled. The usual number of layers is substantial, e.g., fifty or more. During fabrication of the composite material, the layers (each comprising respectively oriented fibers impregnated in uncured or partially cured resin; each such layer being called a “prepreg” layer) are placed superposedly in a “lay-up” manner. After forming the prepreg lay-up, the resin is cured to a rigid condition.
Conventional processes by which fiber-resin composites are fabricated into club-head components utilize high (and sometimes constant) pressure and temperature to cure the resin portion in a minimal period of time. The processes desirably yield components that are, or nearly are, “net-shape,” by which is meant that the components as formed have their desired final configurations and dimensions. Making a component at or near net-shape tends to reduce cycle time for making the components and to reduce finishing costs. Unfortunately, at least three main defects are associated with components made in this conventional fashion: (a) the components exhibit a high incidence of composite porosity (voids formed by trapped air bubbles or as a result of the released gases during a chemical reaction); (b) a relatively high loss of resin occurs during fabrication of the components; and (c) the fiber layers tend to have “wavy” fibers instead of straight fibers. Whereas some of these defects may not cause significant adverse effects on the service performance of the components when the components are subjected to simple (and static) tension, compression, and/or bending, component performance typically will be drastically reduced whenever these components are subjected to complex loads, such as dynamic and repetitive loads (i.e., repetitive impact and consequent fatigue).
Manufacturers of metal wood golf club-heads have more recently attempted to manipulate the performance of their club heads by designing what is generically termed a variable face thickness profile for the striking face. It is known to fabricate a variable-thickness composite striking plate by first forming a lay-up of prepreg plies, as described above, and then adding additional “partial” layers or plies that are smaller than the overall size of the plate in the areas where additional thickness is desired (referred to as the “partial ply” method). For example, to form a projection on the rear surface of a composite plate, a series of annular plies, gradually decreasing in size, are added to the lay-up of prepreg plies.
Unfortunately, variable-thickness composite plates manufactured using the partial ply method are susceptible to a high incidence of composite porosity because air bubbles tend to remain at the edges of the partial plies (within the impact zone of the plate). Moreover, the reinforcing fibers in the prepreg plies are ineffective at their ends. The ends of the fibers of the partial plies within the impact zone are stress concentrations, which can lead to premature delamination and/or cracking. Furthermore, the partial plies can inhibit the steady outward flow of resin during the curing process, leading to resin-rich regions in the plate. Resin-rich regions tend to reduce the efficacy of the fiber reinforcement, particularly since the force resulting from golf-ball impact is generally transverse to the orientation of the fibers of the fiber reinforcement.
Typically, conventional CNC machining is used during the manufacture of composite face plates, such as for trimming a cured part. Because the tool applies a lateral cutting force to the part (against the peripheral edge of the part), it has been found that such trimming can pull fibers or portions thereof out of their plies and/or induce horizontal cracks on the peripheral edge of the part. As can be appreciated, these defects can cause premature delamination and/or other failure of the part.
While durability limits the application of non-metals in striking plates, even durable plastics and composites exhibit some additional deficiencies. Typical metallic striking plates include a fine ground striking surface (and for iron-type golf clubs may include a series of horizontal grooves) that tends to promote a preferred ball spin in play under wet conditions. This fine ground surface appears to provide a relief volume for water present at a striking surface/ball impact area so that impact under wet conditions produces a ball trajectory and shot characteristics similar to those obtained under dry conditions. While non-metals suitable for striking plates are durable, these materials generally do not provide a durable roughened, grooved, or textured striking surface such as provided by conventional clubs and that is needed to maintain club performance under various playing conditions. Accordingly, improved striking plates, striking surfaces, and golf clubs that include such striking plates and surfaces and associated methods are needed.